narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saga of the Shadow
Part 1 Plot: The Unknown Nin Hikaru Kurosaki is a ninja from the lost lands searching for Naruto Uzumaki. He was sent by his leader in the Village Hiddden in the Crystals. His people were taking refuge there because Kagegakure 2 was overtaken by the Time and Wood villages. Meanwhile, Naruto became a Chunin after defending the hidden leaf from a horde of Rain ninja sent by Pain. Later that night, he had a dream of a wolf-like creature telling him he must help "them", whoever they are. Hikaru later arrives near the gates of the hidden Leaf, but he is ambushed by some Time Chunin that were tailing him. He is almost finished, until he unleashes an unknown ninjutsu, killing his enemies instantly, but at the cost of whatever stamina he had left. He is later found by Sakura and taken to Konoha Hospital, unable to heal him on the spot. Naruto hears of the news of Hikaru, and rushes to the hospital, remembering that his dream told him of a ninja named Hikaru. He meets up with Hinata and Kiba at the hospital. They told him they were called to examine Hikaru's belongings and see if they could trace him to his homeland. Unfortunatly they were unsuccessful. Hikaru wakes some time later to tell of his origin and his home. He tells them that he is the great-great-grandson of Madara Uchiha's Brother. He then tells of how this is possible. His great grandfather, Rai Kurosaki Uchiha, decided to leave the land of fire before the Leaf was even formed. He took along some Uchiha and Senju Ninja to start their own land. Sakura says that how come it was never in the Leaf archives. Hikaru said that not even Madara Uchiha himself knew of these events. He then tells that his great grandfather was only 14 at the time, but he was respected just like his uncle. At the time, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were fighting over who would be the leader of the village, so this was the perfect chance to escape. Hikaru is doubted by everyone there except Naruto. He said that somehow, he said that Hikaru wasn't lying. Hikaru then tells of the Legendary Ten-Tailed Wolf. Sakura says that only 9 bijuu existed, and how could there be a tenth. Hikaru explains that Zukia Tojiro created somewhat of a ruler over the bijuu. Madara was never even told that the Ten-Tailed beast existed. The Ten-Tailed Wolf is also very kind hearted. With all this information told, he then asks if Naruto would come to help him defeat a villain from Naruto's past that is stronger then what he used to be. Part 2 Plot: Recruition Naruto imediatly accepts to help Hikaru. He was only puzzled about his former enemy. He asked who that enemy was, yet Hikaru said that even the Kagekage didn't know of who the enemy was. Naruto decided to help Hikaru with this task set before him. Tsunade then interjects saying that this mission Naruto accepted is extremely irresponsible. Hikaru cuts her off saying that he has seen a vision of the Hidden Leaf's destruction if Naruto does not come. He also says that Sasuke Uchiha is going to attack the Hidden Leaf in 5 years. Tsunade asks how he knows this will happen. He replies by showing a scroll that had a milatary plan on it. Sakura recognized Sasuke's handwriting on the scroll. She then says that she will help Naruto on this mission. Hikaru says that he want's to have 2 more ninja come with him on this mission. Tsunade says that she will discuss with Hikaru on this topic. Later Naruto meets up with Hinata and tells her of the mission he has been given. She wishes him luck on his new mission. As soon as he starts to walk away, Hinata asks him if she could come with Naruto on the mission, saying that she could use her Byakugan to see any traps that he may encounter. Naruto smiles and tells her that she is one of the people he chose to be on the team that is going to the Land of Shadows. She is startled and asks Naruto why he didn't pick Neji. Naruto explains that Neji is unable to help since he left to go on a mission to the Land of Water, and she was Naruto's top choice anyway. He leaves and Hinata thinks about what she can do to train before the mission. Three days later, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Hikaru were preparing to leave to the Lost Lands. Naruto asked who the other ninja was that was going to accompany them. Hikaru said that this ninja was actually from a different land. Sakura immediatly guessed it was Gaara, but Hikaru said it was not a Sand Ninja. Naruto then felt an incredible amount of Chakra coming near them. He then saw a strong looking black skinned man with 7 swords. Hikaru told them that he had helped Kirabi Hachibi defend the Hidden Cloud Village in his travels. He sent a message to the Hidden Cloud if Kirabi would acompany them. They were unsure at first, but Hikaru was very persuasive in his letter, and they eventually accepted. Kirabi laughed and said that this group of Chunin couldn't defeat an Akatsuki agent like the one he faced. Hikaru mentioned that Naruto carried the Nine Tailed Fox within him, and he defeated Zukia Tojiro, the brother of Rokudou Sennin. Kirabi was still unimpressed and said that Naruto was "a brat of a Jinchuriki too weak even to release his full potential." Sakura defended Naruto saying that she knew that Naruto was much more powerful than someone who insulted others to feel better about himself. Hikaru stepped in and said, "This is the kind of thing that causes wars. Arguing amongst your comrades was not the way to settle disputes." Sakura replied by saying that the Hidden Cloud was hardly considered an all to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto stepped in and said that he was fine with Kirabi insulting him. Sakura was confused and surprised at his response. Naruto then said that he worked with other people through his life with worse attitudes than Kirabi. He grinned and said that as soon as this was over, he could get back at Kirabi in a battle. Kirabi chuckled and said that he was looking forward to that fight, and that the rumors about him are true. Naruto wondered what Kirabi was talking about. He said that there was a big fuss over a hyperactive knucklehead Ninja from the Hidden Leaf with tremedous power and positivity. Hikaru smiled at the first positive thing that Kirabi had said when he got to the Hidden Leaf. He then said that the chatting was over and it was time to get to the Lost Lands. Naruto agreed and dashed on the road, leaving everyone behind. Sakura sighed and asked, "Naruto is heading in the wrong direction, right?" Hikaru replied, "Yep, big time." Part 3 Plot: Journey to the Lost Lands Kirabi laughed and said that Naruto had a lot of energy in him and that it was amazing that the Akatsuki hadn't caught him. He also said that he was actually glad to work with Hikaru again. Later when they caught up with Naruto, they found out that he was heading to one of the ports in the Land of Tea. He said that somehow he knew that they would catch a boat to the Lost Lands there. Hikaru said that Dengai Port in the Lost Lands was well known to many merchants and fishermen, so the chances to catch a ride to the Lost Lands was pretty high if they knew who to talk to. They found that Idate Morino, someone Naruto had helped 4 years ago, was helping guard a shipment to the Lost Lands. They were hired as additional guards to come onto the ship. 3 days into the journey, Naruto was looking for any raiders that would try to attack the ship, when he saw Hikaru standing near the edge of the railing. He walked over to Hikaru to talk to him, but he noticed that Hikaru had 2 black swords connected by a chain. He was about to ask what they were for, but Hikaru turned around and said that they were close to Dengai Port. He walked away, leaving Naruto wondering even more about this strange man. Hikaru walked down to the meeting area on the ship to tell of the plan when they were in the Lost Lands. He said that they would set up an outpost near Dengai, so they could get some supplies before they head to the Hidden Crystal, and try to head to head through the Time Province. He told them that it would be treacherous to try to get to the Hidden Crystal, but it would be worth the effort. Part 4 Plot: Arrival in Dengai Port Naruto was amazed at the giant port that was Dengai Port. He couldn't believe that this was a major port in a lost nation. He asked Hikaru why no one knew about the Lost Lands. Hikaru told him that the Lost Lands was considered wild territory that no one wanted to ascociate with. Sakura was equally amazed at the port. Kirabi wondered if there was any place to eat, since he was kind of hungry. Hikaru said that a restaurant was easy to find in this port. After a few minutes of looking for a place to eat, they stopped in a restaurant with every food imaginable on the menu. Sakura and Hinata decided to go with one of the specialties, while Naruto got ramen and 2 Bacon Cheeseburgers, and Kirabi and Hikaru got lobster platters. Naruto was surprised at the variety of food on the menu. Hikaru told him that Dengai port is visited from all sorts of ships from different countries, so they expand on things from items sold to foods. Naruto was quite surprised. Hikaru also told him that the United States has great trade influence in Dengai Port. Naruto was about to ask Hikaru about the States, but 2 ninja came in and decided to start a ruckus. They turned over tables, beat up some of the patrons, and other things I won't say. Then they caught sight of Sakura and Hinata. One of them came over and asked if they wanted to have some real fun. Sakura turned around disgusted, and Hinata told them to leave. Then, the ninja grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and said that she needed some persuasion. Naruto stood up and asked him "is that your hand on my girlfriend?" very menacingly. Kirabi thought to himself, he got that quote from Next Contestant by Nickelback, didn't he? Hinata was a little shocked. Then Naruto punched into the ninja and knocked him out. The other one charged at Naruto. He smirked and said, "here comes the next contestant." He immediatly knocked out the other ninja with ease. Hikaru was impressed that Naruto held his own, but he knew that they were far from defeated. Part 5 Plot: The Time Ninja Naruto asked about the two ninja. Hikaru told Naruto that the two ninja were from the Hidden Time. Naruto turned around only to see that Hinata's face was completely red. Naruto asked her why she was blushing, but Hinata fainted. Naruto was a little confused, but Sakura knew that Hinata fainted because he sort of said that Hinata was his girlfriend. She smiled and then asked Hikaru why the ninja attacked them. Hikaru said that the Time ninja were very cocky and always came to Dengai to pick on the weak. Naruto then said that they should get some supplies and head out. Hikaru told Naruto that there was a Hotel they could stay at for the night. Part 6 Plot: The Strength of the Shinobi They headed toward a hotel near the center of the city, but they noticed that some more Time ninja were terrorizing some citizens. Naruto was completly annoyed that there weren't any police around to take care of these corrupt ninja. Hikaru sadly replied that the Time ninja were the police. He said that many of the ninja from the Hidden Time were serving as protectors of the city. Sakura was distressed at this, asking why someone wouldn't do something about this. Hikaru said that he wished that the Shadow and Crystal ninja could do something, but their resources were limited, and the Time and Wood were incredibly strong. He also said that the Wood ninja were stronger then they should be. He remembered that the Wood ninja were like the Grass Village to the Hidden Leaf. Hinata then noticed that a Time ninja policeman was harassing a woman near the town square. Naruto was fed up with the corruption in the city and attacked the police officer. He then said, "How dare you call yourself a policeman! You don't have the right!" The man then stood up and did a series of unrecognizeable hand signs, then said, "Time style: Chrono Acceleration!" Hikaru yelled at Naruto to dodge the attack, or he would be killed. Naruto jumped to a building then created 4 Shadow Clones, and jumped underneath the man. The four clones kicked the man saying, "Na-Ru-To...Uzumaki Barrage!" The man was knocked out instantly. Naruto smirked and asked if the Time ninja were this weak, why couldn't Hikaru take them out easily. Hikaru looked down, then asked Naruto, "Do you know how many Chunin and Jonin are in the Lost Lands?" Naruto shrugged saying, "Why would I know that?" Hikaru paused, then said, "There are only 30 Chunin, and 9 Jonin in the entire Lost Lands." Naruto was shocked. Kirabi asked, "What, are all the ninja that weak?" Hikaru sighed, "The system is different. We go by a system of Chakra Measurement. We also go by how many jutsu they know. The reason there are only 30 Chunin is because he are the equivalent of a Jonin." Naruto was a little surprised at this. Kirabi asked, "And, the Jonin?" Hikaru stared at them, "The Jonin are so scarce, because each individual is the equivalent of 2 Kages." They all stared at Hikaru in blatent shock. Even Naruto was surprised at this revelation. "There's more," said Hikaru. "The Kage's of the villages, each of them has the power of a Jinchuriki in full control of their Biju." They couldn't believe what Hikaru said. He then added, "These are the elite of the elite of the elite. In the entire Lost Lands' history, there have been only 2 Kages from each village, and they are all still living. This may seem unreal, but the power of the shinobi here is not to be underestimated. The reason I selected you, is because each of your abilities are that of a high level Jonin, or a Kage." Naruto was a little worried, along with Hinata and Sakura. Even Kirabi knew that his power almost paled in comparison with the Shinobi here. Naruto then said, "Then we really can't turn back." The other's stared at him. "This mission is beyond an S-Rank mission now. Someone'll have to come up with a new level...I know! A Z-Rank Mission!" They stared at Naruto, then Hikaru smiled and said that the new level sounds appropriate. Sakura and Hinata agreed. Even Kirabi thought that it was a good choice for a mission level. Hikaru then said, "We're close to a hotel, so let's get rested, then head toward the Hidden Crystal." "Right!" everone answered. Part 7 Plot: The Crystal Guardian "We'll have to head to the Hidden Crystal swiftly, since our presence in Dengai will only increase curiosity," said Hikaru. The others agreed with him. They had got 3 rooms in the hotel they were staying at. Kirabi had his own room, Sakura and Hinata were in another room, and Hikaru and Naruto were in a room of their own. Each room had 2 beds in it, except Kirabi's. They were all glad to finally sleep in real beds. Naruto decide to go onto the roof to look at the stars. He wondered about what he could do against ninja of the caliber that Hikaru told him about. He then noticed that Hinata had come to the roof. She walked over to ask him about Hikaru. Naruto said, "What would I know about him? He is way too mysterious to know what his intentions are." Hinata nodded, then said, "It doesn't seem that there is any malicious intnet of his." The next day, Hikaru told the group, "It is a long journey to the Crystal Province, and Kurisutarugakure, so we'll stop in a Time province village on the way there. We'll have to be very careful not to reveal our identities, so be careful." They nodded in agreement. and headed toward the Crystal Province.